Samurai X Love and Despair
by Midoriko
Summary: Son of Kenshin


Samurai X: Love & Despair 

By: Stacey

Things where back to normal around the Himura household.

Except Shinta and Kaoru weren't they're usual full of life selves but were still in better shape then when they were apart. They smiled at every moment of bliss they had each day with one another. When Shinta fought with Tomoe's younger brother he discovered that Tomoe had a baby, Shinta's baby. She had a daughter, Satoko now stayed with her father and stepmother and stepbrother. Satoko didn't mind living with them, they after all were her family. She loved her new mother and brother all the same. Satoko and her younger brother would spar in front of they're parents everyday. Satoko would beat her brother but gave him courage and skill . . .

"Sister, you're still so much stronger than me." He slightly whined then sat down next to his mother and father. His sister smiled then sheathed her sword; "You're getting better, right father?" "It's true you have Kenji." They're father replied with a warm hearted smile. "Satoko, how did you become so talented with a sword?" Kaoru asked while she was handing a rice ball to each one of them. "Oh, my mother Tomoe wished it in her last letter to my uncle. So he brought me up the way she wanted. Or indicated in her letter, My path is the same as my fathers." All three sat surprised, Shinta's heart filled with joy that his daughter, Tomoe's daughter was set on the same path as he. 

Later on that very same evening Satoko was busily working in the kitchen cooking for her family. The steamy aroma filled the halls and teased they're stomach's. The Aroma died down; then she tended to the table. Satoko brought in they're dinner and served it to each family member with care. Her food was greatly loved and always was wished there were more.

"Wonderful, you did an excellent job," Koaru complimented. "Sister will be a good wife some day. But you'll still have to cook for us when you can." Kenji chuckled. " Oh stop I am not that good, besides marriage is such a far off possibility for me." All three of them wanted to slap her. "You can cook, have superb swordsman ship skills, and on top of that you're the most intelligent person we now!" Kenji shouted while clinching his fist at his sister. "Oh yeah, that's right. But who'd want to be tied down by marriage I mean cooking and taking care of children aren't on the top of my things to do list." Kenji wanted to kick his sister but a better idea came to mind. "How about mother and father arrange a marriage for you…" he said with an ever so growing smirk. "Wha?" She managed before her mother and father was enlightened by the idea. "We could do that couldn't we? I mean she's what every parent is looking for…" Shinta teased not knowing Koaru's seriousness about the matter.

"We are concerned that you don't have anyone at this current time in your life. Perhaps this would be best for you." Her mother suggested. "Heh, sister is perfect except for in the man department," Kenji teased. "Hey I can have someone if I want … I just… don't want anyone. "She tried to convince her family and herself. 

After washing all the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen and table Satoko changed into her evening kimono and laid down in her bed under the warming covers. 

"Kenji and his wild imagination, and yet it's true why don't I have someone?" She thought staring up at her bedroom ceiling before falling asleep.

She awoke late the next evening, "Wow, I slept late didn't I?" She spoke out loud to herself while brushing out her hair. When Satoko was brushing her hair she heard strange voices. She quickly did her hair and changed in to her daytime kimono. By surprise her parents and some other villager parents sat discussing marriage arrangements! "Oh, good morning Satoko, This is Mr. and Mrs. Higoshi." Kaoru said with her usual smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Higoshi." Satoko greeted her family's guests. 

"We both wish to wed you and our son Taheiji in the hope of combining our two schools and techniques." Mr. Higoshi informed his daughter in-law. "I have no choice but I wish to spar with your son so I can know if he is deserving of my spirit. I am going along with this because it is both my parent's and your wishes." Both Kenji and Taheiji came in from out side and were seated by they're family's. Satoko's heart sank when she saw Taheiji's form, His hair was mid-back length if it weren't tied up in the usual high ponytail and was white as snow, and his eyes were of a dark gray ash. He also appeared to be only a few inches taller than Satoko. The same occurred to Taheiji when he saw his bride sitting across from him, her long black hip length mane was tied up with a lavender ribbon that was the same color as her eyes.

She had small very defined features, they stared at each other for only a moment before they're childish reactions caused them to look down at the table. "Why don't you two go take a short walk." Mrs. Higoshi suggested so they could become somewhat familiar with one another. They agreed and set off into the town together. 

"This is odd for me, my parents told me that they have talked with your parents about this before but it feels odd actually talking with you." Taheiji's voice was low but proportional to his size. "Oh, they have, have they…"Satoko thought while she followed Taheiji. " I have seen you in the village sometimes through out the few years I've been here." Satoko said not knowing what else to say before speaking again, "I still plan to walk the path my mother laid out for me." "Path?" He asked stopping and turning to face her. Satoko didn't stop in time and gently walked into him. Taheiji placed one hand on each of her shoulders, he carefully pushed her back and stared into her eyes, "What of this path?" He asked staring deeper with his, "To stop those who uphold great power from abusing it." Satoko blushed while answering his question. "Shall we make our way back now," he suggested then took his hands off her shoulders and began back in the direction from which they came. A few moments pasted before Satoko could manage to say anything and followed after him. 

"I want to fight with you, If you win I'll stay and marry you, but if I win…"

Before she could finish he finished for her. "You'll go on your directed path?" "Yes," they continued to walk and almost reached Satoko's house. "You go on you path and your mothers wishes, I will wait for you. My family's most secret medicine's will prolong your parent's lives but don't be gone for to long. I'm sure your parents would like to see one grandchild before they pass." She blushed at the thought then spoke, "Thank you." Kenji ran out from the dojo entrance and greeted them, "welcome back… ' He said slyly. "They're back," Mrs. Higoshi noted then all four parents went out to greet they're children back. They said they're farewells for the day then continued on with the usual routines for the remaining time of the day.

Satoko practiced day in and day out for three entire days.

"Satoko, your body needs rest." Koaru said while handing her daughter a cloth.

"Mother I still haven't gotten it right yet, my journey begins after tomorrow. Just one more hour…" So just like that her training continued but it continued much longer than an hour. " Father, Satoko is dedicated…but is she ready?" Kenji asked his father while watching his sister practice. "Satoko is strong and passionate about what she sets out to do just like her mother, she's strong willed." Shinta answered his son then continued to watch his daughter practice.

Moment's later Satoko finally finished her strenuous practice and took a relaxing bath before going to sleep. " Tomorrow's my wedding day, then the next morning I will have to leave my husband and family."

Early the next morning Satoko sat being pampered and listening to her mother speak about how proud she was. Though Satoko didn't really have any thing to do with this entire wedding arrangement. " What's the matter, aren't you happy?" Mrs. Higoshi asked while she pinned up piece by piece of Satoko's hair. 

"Oh, no I am just listening to you two is all." After a womanly pep talk the wedding commenced. 

After the ceremony Taheiji and Satoko didn't want to anything but to spend what little time they had together.

"Good bye, Father, mother And of course Kenji. Father and mother in – law, I will return as soon as I can." (Satoko was such a strong woman for her time wasn't she?) "Here your mother and I made it for you on your journey." Mrs. Higoshi handed her daughter in –law some clothes wrapped in a small sheet.

"Can not for get this," Kenji handed his older sister her long sword in it's emerald sheath. They finished they're painful farewells for now at least. Taheiji and his wife set off to a near by town, just through a patch of woods. They walked side by side cutting through the forest on a dirt path. As they walked some questions were brought up. "Do you have any regrets?" Taheiji asked while he continued to walk towards the town. "I do but I respect my parents rather quick decision." "Quick, our parents have thought about it for almost an entire year." Satoko walked behind him confused as ever and wondered why her parents didn't inform her of any of this. "Maybe it's because they wanted me to find someone on my own…" She thought following him as they reached the end of the path into the woods. For hours more they walked until finally they had made it to the village. They continued to talk while walking through the town to an inn. "Well we only have tonight together before you set of on you're journey." Taheiji said as he paid the Lady at the inn, That she had to be twice the age of Satoko. Her hair was shoulder length; it was a dark brown. She took them into the dining room along with her other customers. " I am Kazumi if you need anything, anything at all just let me or my girls know." With her introduction she left. Satoko Sat eating dinner with her husband Taheiji, and ate dinner with him. This was they're first meal together in they're _new_ life.

****

After the dinner both Taheiji and Satoko went up stairs to they're room and got they're bathhouse kimono's. Once in the bathhouse on the women's side Satoko washed her self off then walked out into the spring and sat down in the water with the other inn women. Some were the same age as her and one was younger.

"Wow, do you train in a dojo?" One little girl asked Satoko while she swam over to her. " Yes you could say that." Satoko answered. All the other girls came over to her as well. "I am Nanami and these are my three older sisters Kaeda, Chiaki and Suzuki." Nanami looked around ten or eleven years old, she had lovely bright green eyes and short chin length brown hair. Kaeda was the same age as Satoko and so were Chiaki and Suzuki. Kaeda's hair was the same as Kazumi's the innkeepers, her eyes also were a dark brown. Chiaki am Suzuki had short chin length hair like Nanami. The only difference was Chiaki had light gray eyes and Suzuki had blue eyes. " Nice to meet you, I am Satoko Higoshi." Those words felt odd coming out of her mouth as her name, Higoshi. " You're really build I wish I was." Chiaki whined. "Oh, stop Chiaki." Nanami rolled her eyes at her sister. Satoko couldn't help but to giggle, " It just comes from hard work." She added. " I bet you're a samurai, you're so lucky." Kaeda said calmly looking at Satoko. "You could be one to." Satoko Suggested. "No, We can't." Suzuki answered and looked down at the steamy spring water. "Why?" Satoko asked looking at all four of them. "Were women." Chiaki answered then let out a deep sigh. " So I am a woman." Satoko replied. "Yeah but you were probably born into it." Kazumi answered. " No, not exactly you shouldn't give up on you're selves so easily if you want to learn sword techniques then I will teach you when I return. Do you work here?"

"Yes, thank you so much." All four replied with excitement. " I will see you after my journey is older perhaps Nanami might be older then." Satoko said while she got out of the bath. After drying herself off she left the bathhouse and made her way back to her room. On the way she came across Taheiji sitting down and watching the night sky. Satoko sat down next to him, " You like the stars to?" she asked. 

He looked at her then back at the stars, "no not really cause they feel so distant. And it reminds me of how little we are compared to the overall meaning of existence." " That's so sad, obviously our existence must mean something or else what's the point of being here right now." There was a long silence between the two before Satoko had to say something. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult your judgement." "It's alright want to go inside?" "Sure," She answered. Before she could get up Taheiji already stood with his hand stretched for hers. Taheiji helped her up then turned and walked to they're bedroom.

Both lay side by side sharing they're bed, by this time most of Satoko's long black hair was dry. Satoko was nervous not knowing WHAT was going to happen or could happen next. She rested her head on his broad chest along with one of her hands. Taheiji grabbed her hand gently causing Satoko to look up at him. Taheiji rolled Satoko's body over on to her back with his, while doing so he grabbed a hold of her free wrist with his free hand. He had her gently pinned down, "Is he…Serious…?" Satoko thought nervously. Taheiji looked down into Satoko's eyes, " I will miss you," He said before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Satoko allowed him to deepen the kiss into a much more passionate kiss. When they're lips parted both their eyes opened and stared into each other's once more. These "signs" of affection continued on through out a little time throughout the night. 

The next morning Satoko took another trip to the bathhouse before she got dressed for her journey. Cautiously she opened the clothes that were wrapped for her. 

She found a pair of all black ninja pants and boots. Also there was a kimono coat, a shirt with a low "v" cut it had no sleeves it was white with a violet trim, violet wrap and also a change purse full of money. 

Satoko ran into Nanami, Chiaki, and Suzuki entering the bathhouse as she made her leave. "Don't forget about your promise," Chiaki said with an ever so growing grin. "Don't worry I won't forget." Satoko reassured hugging each one of the girls as they walked into the bathhouse. Satoko smiled then gleefully walked to her room to say her farwells. "Well I suppose this is it huh Taheiji?" Satoko said cheerfully as she could to break things a little easier. She didn't step into the room right away cause there was no sign of Taheiji in sight!

The half creaked open window brought in a chilling breeze it flowed into her hair and also revealing a letter as I drift through the air towards her. Snatching it from the air in mid flight she instantly unfolded its folds. 

Dear Satoko,

I decided to head back home while you were bathing. To avoid the hurtful good-bye's for now at least and I hope but knowing your talent I am sure I will see your smile once more. I will do what ever is possible to help your family, rather my new father and mother, and Kenji my new little brother. Have a safe and wonderful journey perhaps you can write a book on it in your return. Don't be gone for to long, in hopes of seeing you soon.

Love,

Higoshi, Taheiji

Satoko smiled sweetly and yet in some agony then folded it up and tucked into her outfit for safe keeping.


End file.
